


Everlast

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Everlast [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Set in the future, chapter 2 is a wedding, dean visits heaven, deans depressed, everyone is happy and sharp objects on barn posts are illegal, so he rescues cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: a post cannon fix it where everyone is happy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Everlast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: canon fix





	1. start of forever

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i've decided I will be taking andrew dabbs job and wrote a fix it fic. let me know what you think and if there's any parts you'd want to see me do <3

For 2 weeks now he has been ‘on vacation’ in the bunker, it’s just him and Miracle while Sam and Eileen take some time off together. 

He had never really noticed how cold, damp and truly alone the bunker felt until now. He took any excuse he could to leave. He took Miracle on walks, he went to the library in town to read, he sat in random bars along route 36 and drank till he couldn’t think straight anymore before sitting in his car with a cup of coffee and the view of the sunrise. 

He felt incredibly lonely for the first few days, he was still grieving, he knew that. So he tried his best to cope, he kept himself busy, he worked as hard as he could to keep his thoughts from spiralling like they did last time. 

One night he was driving home from a bar where a woman hit on him and he felt so sick to his stomach with grief that he stormed out. He stopped the car on the side of an overpass and got out to look over the edge. He wasn’t going to jump, he just wanted to feel something. 

He sat on the edge and let his feet dangle, “Cas,” he cried into his hands in a spoken prayer. 

He still remembers hell, he remembers the pain of being ripped apart at the seams. He remembers the bright light that stormed in and raised him from perdition. He placed his hand on his arm, it laid perfectly on top of the dried blood of Castiel’s most recent handprint. 

He remembers the first time he met Cas, how absolutely terrifying he was. He remembered the little moments here and there that made him feel like Cas loved him, he thought he’d never get to know for sure. The same thoughts of ‘he’s an angel he could never’ beat the doubt into him, then over time he saw more angels fall in love. He knew Cas had the potential to disobey in every other way, why did he never admit his feelings sooner.

It didn’t feel real at first. That someone so interesting and powerful could betray all he’s ever known for the simple feeling of love. Dean knows now that he’s always loved big and intensely, it was what drove him to do what he does and be who he is. He loved his mom, he loves his brother, he loved humanity, and he had to protect them. 

He spent so much of his energy helping the ones he loved that he failed to see that Castiel did the exact same thing for him.

Life felt wrong without him. Like it wasn’t a win if he didn’t get to be happy. He worked for everyone else’s happiness and didn’t even get any for himself. He was sadly used to it, but this time he was going to get his happy ending. 

So he came up with a plan to get him back.

That night he was just laying in his bed, thinking of the last 15 years of his life, what every sacrifice and wrong turn meant for them. He knew he could ask Jack for help, but he also knew that the last few times he’s been in contact with a godly powerful being, it hasn’t ended well for him. Castiel being full of leviathans, thinking he was god, that was scary. Amara wounding Chuck draining the sun, that was terrifying. Chuck killing everyone he ever loved, totally and completely unbearable. 

If he couldn’t ask Jack, he had to find his own way into the empty. Surely it had a secret entrance. Purgatory had a portal, which also worked as a backdoor into hell. They had a key to death’s library, which the empty was able to access. And, there was a playground entrance to heaven.

Everything had a secret entrance so far. 

He dug through box after box of inventory. The most random shit just scattered across tables, down hallways, every single door of the bunker was wide open. He had to find something. He looked for hours on end before finally picking up a beer and sitting down on the ground, one hand on Miracle and his head resting against a box full of books. 

Just when he wanted to give up there were footsteps coming down metal stairs and the bunker door swung open, “Dean?! We’re back!” 

“Thank fuck,” he whispered to himself. “Hey!” he called, waving his arm so they could see where he was on the floor.

“What the hell happened, Dean?” 

“I can’t find it.” 

Eileen looked concerned, she leaned down beside him, “find what?” she asked. 

He sighed, sitting up more and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “So heaven has a playground entrance, there is a portal to purgatory, we have spells for other worlds, a key to deaths library but there isn’t a single fucking secret entrance or doorway or anything to get into the stupid fucking empty.”

“Dean,” Sam said softly, tilting his head in sympathy. “We’ll find something. We can call all the other hunters and see if anyone knows of any lore, we can visit Rowina see if her or the demons know anything. There’s gotta be a way to get to him.” 

“Go get some sleep, we’ll look for you,” Eileen rubbed his shoulder and helped him to his feet. 

He felt himself get choked up like there was a frog sitting firmly in his throat. He managed to get out a small “Thank you,” before turning to leave. He tapped his leg softly and Miracle followed him down the hall and into his bedroom. 

He stipped out of all his clothes, crawled into his bed, placed a pillow vertically beside him and cuddled into it like it was a person. His person. He closed his eyes and imagined a world where he was allowed to love Castiel proudly and openly and drifted off to sleep. 

\---

When everything was said and done with chuck, Sam got back in Eileen’s car and he raced back to her doorstep. She was sitting on the front steps when he got there. Their reunion was sweet and passionate and everything Dean didn’t want to hear, even after he asked how it went. 

They spent their time off together visiting museums, they went to farmers markets and the beach and they did what any normal couple would do when falling in love, only they were already very deeply in love. It was a nice turn of pace knowing no one was writing her out of Sam’s story tragically just because they could. 

Sam knew Dean was struggling, he knew that every time he heard Sam and Eillen laugh, saw them hug or kiss or brush hands in passing, it hurt him. He wanted to just get to love someone so badly. And Sam wanted to see him happily in love. Dean’s never had a chance to love someone for his own sake, and Sam knew that. So he made it his mission to bring Castiel back for him. 

‘I’m going to call Sergei and see if he knows anything.’ Sam signed to Eilleen. 

‘Okay,’ she signed back. ‘We should also call sister jo.’ 

“We can send Dean to go see her, get him out of the house it will be good for him,” Sam said, he tried his hardest to sign as much as he could with the little words he had memorized. 

Eileen appreciated it more than she could convey. ‘What happened to Castiel this time?’

“He made a deal with the empty to bring Jack back, the empty would only take him when he was truly happy. So in trying to save Dean from Billy, he confessed his love and the empty took him. That’s all I really know, Dean hasn’t said much more.” 

‘Are they together?’ Eileen signed.

Sam nodded. “I think so, I’ve definitely seen and heard some things but I don’t think it was really in the script that Dean was allowed to love him back.”

Eileen looked puzzled, “Chuck had said Cas never followed his story, and he really hasn’t. Every time something went wrong it was typically something to do with Cas, even when he had me go to death’s library, he chooses paths that even god himself had no hand in laying. And I think it’s because he fell in love with my brother.”

Eileen smiled and kissed his cheek. “If he loves Cas as much as I love you, we have to do whatever we can to get him back.”

Sam leaned in and kissed her, “We should get some sleep first, the plan can start tomorrow.” 

Eileen smiled, she took Sam’s hand and walked with him to his tiny bedroom. 

\----

Dean woke up at 9 am, he went out for coffee and breakfast, getting extra sausages for Miracle. She was a spoiled dog but she deserved it. Dean loved her, she filled a void in his heart and kept him going. She was soft and understanding, she stared back at him with the same empty confused look that Cas had when Dean talked. He needed that. 

He brought breakfast back from Sam and Eileen, laying it on the table before knocking on their door. “Rise and shine kids, breakfast is waiting for you.”

He took out his laptop and sat at the library table, he kissed three fingers ran his hand over Castiels name on the table, “I miss you, buddy,” he whispered. 

He took a deep breath and resumed googling all that he could. 

“Morning.” Sam leaned up against Dean at the table, pulling him into a side hug. “So Eileen and I are going to contact Sergei, do you want to take a drive to see sister jo?”

He sighed, he didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. “Do we know where she is?” 

“Last I heard she was making her way through North Dakota.” 

“Perfect, I’ll call Donna or Jody and see if any of them want to come up and join me. I haven’t seen the girls in a while,” Dean smiled, he loved those ladies quite a lot. 

“It’s nice to see you smile,” Sam said softly. 

He sighed, “I’m really struggling man.” 

“I know.” 

“He told me I changed him before he was taken,” Dean looked down at the table, taking a breath to calm himself. “That because of my faith in the world he started to love humanity. He fell in love with me, and every damn time someone said that he ‘gripped me tight’ and was lost in the process, they all knew and I never clued in. He gave his life so I could save the world and I couldn’t even say it back.” 

“Dean,” Sam laughed slightly, “he knows, he has to. But if he doesn’t you can tell him when we get him back. And we will get him back.” 

“I know. But that’s not why I’m upset,” he said softly so he didn’t cry. “When we learned that Chuck was writing our story the first thing I could think of was holy shit, it wasn’t just me repressing the feelings, it was Chuck. If it was up to me I would have been with Castiel from the get-go. I was working so hard to get rid of Chuck not just because what he was doing to the world was fucking horrible, but because I knew when he was finally gone I could say out loud that I proudly love Cas with my whole heart. And I lost him in the process.” 

“We’re going to get him back,” Sam assured him. “If it’s the last thing I do, I’m getting him back because you deserve to be happy. The two of you deserve a nice house with a white picket fence and a yard for Miricle, you deserve the apple-pie life with the person you love Dean, and you’re going to get it.” 

“You deserve it too.” 

“I don’t want to be an asshole and rub it in but I think I found my person, I think I want to marry Eileen,” he whispered so she wouldn’t hear it if she was rounding the corner.

He took a deep breath and smiled, he listed his coffee cup to cheers Sam, “we’re going to be okay.” 

Sam sat down across from him, Dean put his computer aside and they ate breakfast together. They had simple chats about the world, apparently, some hunter was impaled trying to kill a pack of vamps stealing kids, they got invited to the funeral through Garth. They shook their heads at how fragile life was, and how they’d have to face that without God using them for entertainment. 

“Well, let’s get my angel,” Dean said as he smacked the table and stood up. He cleaned up the table from breakfast, packed his duffle and his lunchbox full of beer and made his way to North Dakota. 

He dug through his box of cassette tapes, still parked in the garage. He found one of his mixtapes, ‘huckleberry’, it was inconspicuous enough that Sam wouldn’t pick it and wouldn’t think it was about Castiel. 

The tape slid into the radio with a click, he hit play and turned it up. ‘Who Do You Love’ came roaring through the speakers. He smiled to himself and backed up out of his spot before speeding out of the room. 

He called Donna 2 hours into the drive to see where she was and if she would want to join him in confronting Anael. “Good mornin’ Dean-o, how are ya?” 

“Fairly good, Donna, how are you?” 

“Just fantastic. With Jody and the girls right now, what’s up?” 

“I need to ask an angel in North Dakota some questions, was wondering if you’d want to come up with me? I would use some badass female support in this. Her name’s Anael, but she goes by sister jo. She’s a faith healer with expensive taste. She might like you.”

“Oh you bet ya, do you want to meet at that burger joint here in Sioux Falls?” 

“Absolutely! I’m about an hour outside of town, I’ll shoot you a text when I get there.” 

“Oki-dok, drive safe buddy.” 

-

Donna’s hugs were the best. She rocked him back and forth as she squeezed the life out of him, it was just what he needed. “So, let’s get some burgers. I need to know how you’re doing.” 

“Sounds good,” he said, resting his hand on her back as they walked to order. 

2 cheeseburgers, the works, extra-large fries to share, and 2 milkshakes. Dean was in heaven, he always loved this place as a kid. Bobby took them almost every time they stayed with him, mainly because he didn’t cook, but also because it was beyond delicious. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Donna asked, sitting down at a picnic table across from Dean.

“I need to get Cas back, whatever it takes I need to see him again.” 

She reached a hand out for him, he took it and she squeezed lightly. “Does this angel know how to get him?” 

“I’m not sure,” he said between bites. “She knows a lot, she collects a lot of stuff. Cas trusted her a little, she seems helpful and I won’t know if I don’t ask so, you know?”

She nodded, taking a few bites in silence. “But how’ve you been?”

“Not the best but not the worst,” he was being honest for a change, “it’s beyond crazy to say this but the last few times he’s died the world needed saving, I had to split my grief with fixing new problems. But now I don’t have to save the world, I just need to get mine back.”

“He’s more than just a friend isn’t he?” she smiled. 

Dean laughed, “yeah.” 

“Welcome to the ‘my best friend became my lover’ club, we meet on Thursdays,” she said with a smile that grew as Dean laughed. 

“So you and Jody?” 

“You can’t say you’re surprised.” 

“I’m not, I’m just curious what it’s like to be in a relationship with your best friend?” 

She smiled softly, looking down at the table as she blushed a little. “It’s amazing. She knows me better than anyone, she cares about me and treats me the way I deserve to be treated and she’s my person, there is nothing better than waking up beside her every morning and knowing we get to take on the world together, forever. I never feel ugly or stupid around her, she’s always going to be my best friend first and foremost, but the romance is a very nice bonus.” 

That’s all Dean wants. The mundane every day love that would come from settling down with someone who knows him this well. Castiel knows his secrets and traumas from the deepest and darkest parts of his mind, he treats him like he’s worth being loved and cared for, he makes loving easy. “I want that.” 

“And you deserve it, you deserve something good in your life. Your reward for saving the world should be getting to live happily ever after.”

He felt himself get all choked up, he knew he deserved it too. And he was going to fucking get it.

\-----

Anael, like always, was sitting on the edge of her table, counting her money. Her big red curly hair catching the light perfectly, she was beautiful in a heavenly way. But she was a firecracker, he never knew what she had up her sleeve. 

“Dean Winchester, to what do I owe the pleasure,” she said as she turned around. “And you’ve brought a new friend. Where's your brother and the broken angel?” 

“Yeah, cause trading Gucci slides for a knee replacement totally makes you not broken,” Donna shot back, her wit made Dean smile. 

She looked at her with a brow raised, “I like you,” she said as she stood up and walked over to them. “So, let me guess, you need help finding a rare item that I’ve probably traded. You can come up with an original idea every once and a while you know?” 

“Do you know how I can get into the empty?” 

Her gaze changed, she looked into his eyes with a smirk that put Dean on edge. “Oh, you don’t know?” 

“Don’t know what?” he held on to the angel blade in his shirt sleeve a little tighter. 

She smirked, “our new God busted Castiel out already, seems like the Winchesters only know how to raise codependency and daddy issues.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’ve heard them on angel radio, they’ve informed all us earth angels that there would be changes. Walls are being broken down so that all the souls can roam freely together and all that jazz, the memory program has been discontinued, indefinitely.”

“And how do you know Cas is with him?” 

She laughed lightly to herself, “you really think that the 3-year-old half-angel would be able to construct this new heaven by himself? Of course he rebuilt Castiel for the millionth time and the two of them have been working their asses off. I’m tired of hearing the updates.” 

“Get me into heaven.” 

“You’re kidding right?” 

“No.” he knew she would want to work out a deal, she would need some pretty big gift to do this. “if you get me into heaven I’ll get Jack to give you your wings back.” he blurted out. 

“Can he do that?” 

“He’s God, he can do anything.” 

She huffed and shook her head in disbelief, “Fine, but after all this, I never want to see another Winchester ever again.” 

-

He didn’t want to tell Sam what he was doing, he didn’t want him to object to it or stop it or talk him out of it because he needed to do something for his own good for once. So he just told him they were going to a storage unit a few states over and he would check in when he could. He needed to stop caring if everyone around him was comfortable and okay with his decisions and he needed to just follow his heart. 

They spent a few nights in hotels, Jo drove her little mini cooper behind them on their way to the portal. He was exhausted and anxious and donna knew that, so she sat close, talked when he wanted to and made sure he was okay.

They pulled up to the playground, he got out and straightened his jacket. He passed his phone and keys to Donna, “If Sam calls just don’t answer.”

She sighed, “you betcha.”

There was no one guarding the playground entrance. The lines were drawn perfectly in the sand, Anael stopped, “I am going to have to use you as a vessel to get you in, a human can’t just walk in, but I can leave you once you’ve entered the gates.”

He felt his heart slip into his stomach. He swallowed sharply, he felt sick. Getting possessed by another angel was not something he wanted. It was surely trauma, he knew this was PTSD deep down. But he pushed it aside, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Cas was worth it.

“Okay, um sit in the car, Donna watch the body,” Dean instructed. 

“She’s alive she will talk to you, she won’t run, she likes our life together,” she explained as she sat in the back seat. “Ready whenever you are.” 

Dean took a deep breath, being possessed wasn’t fun, but he had to do it. “Alright, doors open come on in.” 

He watched as her grace left from sister Jo’s body and flew at him. He watched through his own eyes as Anael fixed his shirt again and laughed to herself, “funny, I’m in Dean Winchester before Castiel.” 

“Hop to it,” Donna instructed, holding her angel blade.

“Yes ma’am,” she said with a wink, turning and walking towards the sandbox before disappearing with a flash. 

She was in and out of him before he even knew it. Her grace just floated beside him, “That was surprisingly easy,” he laughed to himself.

They were in the office of heaven, it was boring and white, with 2 doors. ‘Angel’s Only’ was on the left door. ‘Home’ on the right.

“I’ll check angels only. You check your heaven town,” he heard Anael’s voice in his head. 

“Okay,” he took a deep breath and opened the door. Blinding sunlight hit his face as he stepped through the door. 

“Wow.” 

He was standing on route 36, the sign that once said ‘welcome to Lawrence’ now welcomed him to a town called Winchester, Kansas. He started walking down the road, towards the centre of town where he found Harvelle's roadhouse in perfect condition, just waiting for him. 

He pushed the doors open to see some of his friends and family sitting at the bar. They all turned to greet him as he walked in. 

“What in the holy fuck are you doing here?” Ellen asked, walking over and pulling him into a hug. 

“Looking for my angel, you haven’t seen him have you?” 

“Not lately, but he’s around here somewhere,” Jo said, standing up to bring dean in for a hug. “I’m sure a simple prayer will bring him here.”

“You’re not dead are you?” Ellen asked.

“No, hitched a ride through the front door. I can’t believe you’re all together now.”

“That kid of yours is really something,” Jo said from behind the bar, “always knew you’d be a good dad.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled to himself. It was overwhelming to see so many faces. 

He made his rounds in the room. Bobby and Rufus were sitting together with a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label in the middle of the table. “Surprised you’re not dead yet,” Rufus greeted him.

He laughed, “good to see you too, how are ya liking it?” 

“A lot better than the last place, that book they left me with was boring as hell,” Bobby said, “at least when I was in hell they kept me on my toes.”

Dean shook his head, he sighed, “you two be good till I come here for good one day, okay?” 

“Good luck, idjit.” 

Charlie was sitting at a table with Jo, she stood up when he reached her table and wrapped her arms around him so tight. “I’m so sorry,” he said to her softly, trying to not cry as he held her tight.

“It’s okay, I’ve had a pretty good time.” She smiled at Jo, and Dean knew the look. 

He shot his glance towards Jo, “you’re?” 

“Yeah,” she smiled at Charlie.

“I always knew we were too similar.” 

“She’s the Cas to my Dean,” Charlie smiled. 

“Shut up,” he shook his head in disbelief that he was back with them. “Have you met everyone?” 

She nodded, “oh yeah, my parent’s house is just a few minutes down the road they come here for drinks and karaoke nights. Your mom and my mom have tea together sometimes actually, they’re neighbours.” 

“That’s crazy. I’m glad you’re all happy.” 

Charlie hugged him again, “I lived a good life, I saved the world I got the girl, it’s okay that my happily ever after is in heaven. As long as you still live yours to the fullest on earth for me.”

“Well then, I’m going to step out and find Cas, but I’ll see you guys again one day. Save me some beer.” he hugged them all on his way out, he took one more look at them and smiled before stepping outside again. 

The sun was setting, it was a beautiful orange and pink sky that stretched over the cornfield across from the bar. He walked towards it, following the path in the middle that led him all the way to a beautiful little farmhouse, one that Dean knew he had seen before but couldn’t place where. 

He sat on the front porch, looking out at the cornfield he had just walked through, a single yard light was illuminating a circle on the ground that reminded him of Castiel.

“Cas?” he whispered. “Cas I’m here. I need to see you again.” 

He heard the familiar sound of Castiel landing and his wings fluttering back to a close, right under the light. It gave him a halo effect that made Dean’s heart jump out of his chest. He stood so fast, he didn’t even think twice, he just ran and slammed his body into him so hard they came crashing down against the corn stocks. 

Castiel laughed as he wrapped his arms around Dean and lightly rocked him back and forth. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean pressed himself to Cas so tightly, he didn’t want to let go of him, he didn’t want to speak so he pulled back only enough to press his lips against Castiels. He breathed him in, knowing how badly he’s wanted to do this for the last 11 years that he’s known him. 

Castiel kissed him back softly, they spent what felt like forever just slowly making out against the ground. Dean had never kissed someone so tenderly and soft like this. This was love, true and requited love. He just wanted to be close with him, to share a moment exploring each other’s mouths while being pressed together. Alone without a worry in the world. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered against his lips, kissing him a few more times after. “Always have.” 

Castiel sat up, taking Dean with him. They sat there in the dirt, Dean's hand on Castiel’s chest feeling his heartbeat inside his vessel. “How are you alive?” 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, he looked at him so delicately almost like he was looking at him for the first time. Taking everything in, “Jack, he pulled me right out of the empty, gave me my wings and put me to work on heaven. But how did you get here? You’re not dead, you don’t glow the same as everyone else.” 

“I told Anael that if she got me up here Jack would give her her wings back,” Dean said with a smile. “I don’t even know if he can, I just needed to see you again Cas. I can’t live without you I worked too fucking hard to get my happy ending just to not get to spend it with you.” 

“I know Dean, I was planning on coming home. I’ve heard every prayer, every time you’ve cried out for me I heard it. Your thoughts are so powerful I heard everything and I’m so sorry I’ve kept you waiting this long. That was so much pain you didn’t need.” 

“I think I needed it,” he said softly. “I needed to know life without you again to appreciate what I could have with you. I was so mean, I put you through shit that has hurt you and I’m so sorry. I could have spent all these years loving you but I didn’t. And the thought that I could never have you again was so unbearable it’s made me love you even more. You’re everything to me cas.” 

Castiel's eyes welled up with tears, he placed a hand on Dean's cheek and looked into his eyes. “I love you so much Dean, I can come home with you soon.” 

Dean leaned into his hand, he was mesmerized by the deep blue of his eyes. “I love you more.” 

Castiel leaned in for another kiss, pressing his lips against deans softly as he took a deep breath in through his nose, it just felt right. Like they were always meant to be together, he wished they could have done this sooner. 

They stumbled their way back to their feet. Hugging once more, they pressed their cheeks together, just holding one another. Dean let out a deep breath, all the tension in his body slipping away into a moment in time that he didn’t have to live in anymore. The love of his life was back. 

“When can you come home?” 

“Let’s go ask Jack,” he said, holding Dean close and taking off with him. 

Dean forgot the thrill of flying with Castiel. It only lasted a few seconds but it was everything to Dean. Cas set them down in an office room where Jack and Anael, somehow back in her vessel, were sitting together. 

“Dean!” Jack cheered, rushing around the table to pull Dean into a hug. “I’m so glad to see you, we were actually going to come to see you soon.” 

Dean held him close, letting him ramble on in his ear about everything they’ve been up to. “How much more do you have to do up here before I can bring Cas back home with me?” 

“Well, I think Naomi and Duma can handle the rest of everything. So you can go home whenever.”

Dean couldn’t stop smiling, he squeezed Castiel's hand in excitement “are you going to come and visit soon?” 

“I have a lot of work to do, angels to make, prayers to answer,” he said, he has grown up so much so soon. “But if I need any help or advice, can I pop down and see you?” 

Dean smiled, he was filled with pride. “You’re always welcome to come home.” 

Jack hugged him one last time, he hugged Castiel goodbye as well. As they turned to leave he stopped them, “one more thing, I have all of Chuck’s memories, I know everything he did to you,” he said softly, upset at what he’s seen. “I know he’s made it hard for you to be alive, I know I said I wasn’t going to get involved but I’ve wiped you and Sam from the police databases, you’ve never committed any crimes or been wanted and you’re not dead either. You can go out and get a home and a job and everything Chuck didn’t let you have. Because you deserve that.” 

Dean felt like crying again, “thank you,” was all he managed to say. All he’s ever wanted was the chance to be normal. 

He held Castiel's hand and walked with him back to the entrance, Castiel wrapped himself around Dean, his hand gripping his arm in a familiar way. With a flash of light, they were back in the park, the merry go round still spinning, the swingsets creaking, the sun had set. He was back on earth with the love of his life. 

Donna opens the door to the impala and just stands there, a huge smile on her face, a hand on her heart. “Thank god,” she whispers to herself. 

\----

Sam calls while they’re driving, Donna is sound asleep in the back seat, Castiel is holding his hand while they drive. Dean hands the phone to Cas, “you tell him.” 

He smiles and hits accept, “hello, Sam.” 

“Cas?!” Sam yelled down the phone, “how the hell?”

“Contrary, Dean found me in heaven.” 

“How? Can you put me on speaker what is going on?”

Castiel tapped the speaker button, “Sammy, it’s a long story, but we’ll be home soon to tell it to ya, just wanted to let you know you can stop looking.”

“Holy shit, okay,” Sam let out a shaky breath. “Welcome back Cas, I guess I’ll see you guys soon.” 

“Yes you will,” Cas replied, hanging up promptly after and putting the phone away. 

He scooted closer to Dean, placing his hand on Dean’s leg while he drove, he locked arms with Dean. Dean turned to look out the window and smile, his heart was swelling so much it grew like 4 sizes. He couldn’t believe that he was finally allowed to be this happy. 

He flicked on the radio, making sure the volume was low enough that it didn’t wake Donna, they were basically cuddling while he drove. 

Dean was so incredibly happy. 

\-----

Castiel flew Donna home the next morning. She didn’t want to impose on them being reunited, and she always wanted to know what it was like to fly. When he returned Dean was already driving down a long highway. 

Castiel appeared in the passenger seat next to him, no matter how many times he did it, it would always startle Dean. 

“So what even happened?” Dean asked softly.

“Well, everyone in the Empty was wide awake. Angels I haven’t seen in ages, demons I’ve had a hand in killing, friends and foes all just together, talking and wondering what was going on,” Cas explained. “It was strange, the shadow that rules the empty couldn’t get us to go back to sleep, it was curled up in the corner shaking while we all socialized. Crowley says hello by the way.” 

“Did you fill him in on everything?” 

“Yes, they all asked what had happened, I explained it in great detail to them, just to stretch it out and piss off the Shadow, and they couldn’t believe it. That one day God would be in the empty with them if the Winchesters succeeded.”

“Did Jack tell you I left him alive, because of what you said to me?” 

“No?” he looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah,” Dean blushed, embarrassed to share his feelings. “He did his typical Chuck speech, said it would be ‘an honour to be killed by Dean Winchester, the world's best killer,’” he laughed at the absurdity. “But that’s not who I am, is it?” 

Cas reached out and held his hand again, bringing it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “I believe the saying is ‘you’re a lover, not a fighter.’” 

Dean laughed, his heart full of joy. “I love you, Cas.” 

“I love you too, Dean,” he leaned over for a quick kiss. 

They drove in silence, pressed close together still in the front seat. Castiel leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder at one point, so relaxed in his company. The tension that had built over 11 years of tip-toeing around their feelings had dissipated. They were free at last, and it felt so fucking good. 

“What are we going to do?” Dean asked softly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Should we keep hunting? Should we buy a house? Should I get a job? Do you want kids one day? What are we going to do with our time now?” 

Castiel smiled to himself, “you know I thought about that a lot. What it would be like to finally see you free and out of harm’s way.” 

Dean looked at him softly, “and what did you picture?” 

“A white farmhouse, with a wrap-around porch. A yard you could care for, horses you could take care of. A schedule to keep you busy, maybe you could show animals at the fair on weekends in the summer. Because I know you like westerns for more than just the thrill and costumes, you like the concept of taking care of the land and the animals while saving the community in your free time.” 

He pulled over to the side of the road, his eyes were now filling with tears. 

“I like to think I know you very well. And what would make you happy.” Cas added. 

“So that house in heaven, that was ours?” 

“Yes, it’s waiting for us.”

Dean had a terrible thought, that one day if he was lucky enough he would be old and brittle and useless, but Castiel would never age with him. He’d never really get to experience growing old with him. “So one day I’ll just be old and die and you’ll always be this young handsome angel?”

“No, if you haven’t noticed I’ve allowed my vessel to age over these years,” he smiled. “I noticed humans are happiest when they grow old with the one they love, I started to grow old with you a long time ago. Regardless of if you loved me back.” 

Dean was quick to lunge forward and kiss him. He held Cas’s face in his hands as he kissed him, he felt Castiel wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in closer. They twisted their bodies and found a comfortable way to lay there and makeout. 

Castiel broke from the kiss to press his lips to Dean’s cheek and jaw and down his neck. “I would give anything to be back at home with you right now, in my bed,” Dean whispered into his ear. 

Before he could even blink he felt himself get lifted and gently dropped. He opened his eyes to see the bright fluorescents of the bunker’s garage. He sat up in amazement, Cas had just picked up and dropped the car back in the bunker, like it was nothing. 

“Let’s go then,” he said, taking Dean’s hand and helping him out of the car. 

It was the early morning, they weren’t expecting to see Eileen and Sam still sitting in the library having coffee. Sam glanced at them walking through the doorway, doing a double-take before setting his cup down and rushing to them, knocking a chair over. 

“Dean! Cas!” he ran and pulled them into a hug. “How?” 

He scoffed before pulling Eileen into a hug as well, he smiled lightly as he let her go looking down at her with a wink. It made him happy to know Sam had her. 

“I let sister Jo ride my meat suit through the playground door to heaven because Jack had already saved him. And they were rebuilding heaven together.” 

“It was that easy?” Eileen signed as she spoke, both her and Sam looking confused as all hell.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “without Chuck writing it’s as easy as walking through the front door.” 

“But Dean is tired from driving so much, I’m sure you two haven’t slept either, you should all get some rest,” Castiel suggested, “we will see you later.”

“Oh, yeah I get it, yeah have a good sleep Dean,” he smiled and waved them off down the hall. 

They were barely in the hallway when he heard Sam say to Eileen, “forever thankful my room is on the other side of the bunker.” 

He pulled Cas down the hallway faster, dragging him into the room he closed the door behind them. He pushed Castiel against the door. It was hot and heavy, they ripped each other’s clothes off in the dark. 

Castiel picked him up and laid him on the bed. If Dean hadn’t been in heaven just yesterday he’d think he was right now. 

He felt Cas everywhere. His mouth on his neck, his hands roaming his body. His body was on fire; his hair was curled with sweat, he felt crushed by Cas on top of him but he also felt safer than he ever had in his whole life. 

“Is this okay?” Castiel whispered in his ear.

Dean nodded, afraid that if he spoke he’d make a noise he wouldn’t be proud of. The covers were pulled up over them, Dean’s nails dug crescent moons into Castiel’s back as he held onto him. The hot air leaving his mouth in steady pants filled the space around them.

There was something emotional about finally being free. Cas kissed from his neck to his jaw, up to his cheek and over to his mouth, finally. Dean breathed him in, kissing him again and again as if he didn’t know when he’d get the chance to kiss him again. Only to remember they had forever now. 

Castiel’s hand slid up his side, he traced his arm as he made his way to cup Dean’s cheek. Dean whimpered, he felt himself getting so close, he was so unbelievably turned on, more than he ever has been in his whole entire life. It felt right. So right. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned into his open mouth. “Close.” 

Cas picked up the pace, the once steady rocking of his hips became powerful thrusts. Dean stopped hiding his noises, moaning with each thrust. Cas reached between them to help him get closer. 

He let out one final moan as he came over Castiel’s fist and all up his chest. He couldn’t steady his breath, his heart was beating so fast. Every emotion possible rushed over him and his only reaction was to start quietly crying. 

Cas finished, pulling out and dropping his limp, breathless body onto Dean. His face was in the crook of Dean’s neck, Dean tried to play off his chest heaving as he was still coming down but he let out a sob. 

Cas peeked his head up, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Dean croaked, sobbing uncontrollably. His cheeks were soaking wet, his eyes stung from the tears and his heart was bursting. 

“Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” he asked, shifting his weight off Dean, resting on one elbow and looking down at him with so much care and worry.

“I just love you so much,” he said as he held him, rocking him back and forth in his arms. “And now you’re mine, I finally have you.” 

Castiel smiled, Dean felt it against his shoulder. “And you’re never getting rid of me.” 

\-----

The next morning Dean woke up to Cas pressed against his chest, Sam opened his bedroom door just a crack to let Miracle into his room before closing it again. She jumped up onto the bed and startled Cas who wasn’t sleeping, just lying there with his eyes closed. 

“Good morning sunshine,” Dean said with his groggy morning voice. “This is Miracle.” 

“When did you have time to get a dog?” 

He ran his fingers over Castiel's skin as they laid together, “Found her when Chuck snapped everyone off the earth. She’s mine now,” he yawned. “I have to get up and feed her, then we should go get some coffee, and a shower.” 

Castiel kissed his chest and sat up with Dean, “shower first, let’s go out for breakfast.” 

“I’ll meet you in the bathroom,” he leaned in and kissed him on the lips before getting out of the bed and throwing his robe on. 

“Come on girl,” he said, opening the door and walking with her to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, he opened the big tub of dog food and scooped it into her bowl. He topped up her water dish and turned to leave the room when Sam walked in. A big smile on his face, he leaned against the door and just stared back at Dean. 

“Mornin’ Sammy.”

“What? You’re not going to sit on the side of my bed and tell me all about losing your virginity like you did the first time?” Sam teased him. 

Dean shook his head and laughed, “wasn’t our first time,” he said as he walked past him and out into the hallway. 

“Ew!” 

“Don’t ask if you don’t wanna know Samuel!” he shouted as he walked away. 

\-----

After their shower, Castiel stood in Dean's room and watched him get dressed. “I want new clothes.” 

“Yeah?” Dean tilted his head, “I think I washed your jeans from when you were human and put them in a drawer hold on.” 

Dean pulled out each drawer and dug through them, by the time he had reached the last one, way at the back there was a pair of dark grey jeans, worn and fading on the knees. Dean handed them to him along with a pair of underwear and socks. “Did you want just a t-shirt? Just a flannel? Both?” 

“Can I wear your dark blue flannel?” he asked.

Dean smiled, “yeah.” he took it out of the 3rd drawer and handed it to him. 

He sat on the edge of his bed and watched him get dressed, he faced the wall and Dean got to stare at his cute butt. He smiled to himself, he was so happy that this was going to be his life now. The man he loved had sex with him and stayed after for showers, sharing clothes and going to breakfast with him. That’s all he’s wanted. 

Cas slipped into a pair of Dean’s boots, Dean put his phone and wallet in his pockets he grabbed his keys, took Castiel’s hand in his and led them down the hallway. They passed Sam and Eileen cooking in the kitchen, Dean backed up to peek his head in. 

“We’re going out for breakfast, when we get back I have some things I need to tell you okay?” 

Sam smiled and glanced at Eileen, “yeah sounds good.” 

“Okay, we’re off!” 

Castiel had followed him into Enough restaurants to know that Dean liked to be able to see the exit when he ate, he felt safer seeing every face that walked in. Dean opened the door to the diner for them this time, Castiel walked in first and sat in the booth facing a wall so Dean could sit across from him. 

They sat there in silence for a little, Dean held his coffee in his hands pulled close to his chest. He smiled as he looked at Cas while they played footsie under the table. “I think I figured out my next step.” 

“Yeah?” 

He nodded, “this crazy journey of a life I’ve been on started with my dad handing me my brother while our house burnt down. And I think it’s time I hand Sam off to live his own life where I’m not constantly making sure that he’s okay. And I want to apply to be a volunteer firefighter.” 

“You would be very good at that,” Cas all but cheered him on.

“And I think we should get a house and be normal people, we can get that big yard you talked about with some animals and a garden and a big lawn so I can get a rideable mower I’ve always wanted one of those, an-”

Cas cut him off, “Dean, we can get whatever you want.” 

He let out a deep breath. “I know.” 

“So is that what you wanted to tell sam? That we’ll be moving out?” 

“And that I’m quitting hunting. If he wants to keep the bunker open with Eileen and they want to be a couple of letters and run the operation I am all for it, but I am taking the retirement I deserve,” Deans words were full of passion and aggression. 

Cas reached his hand across the table to hold his. “I have something to tell you too,” he said softly.

“Yeah?” Dean hesitated. 

“You know that the archangels are the strongest not only because God made them first but because he loved them the most. He was the most connected to them, he raised them and they have that power from the relationship,” he said as Dean nodded along. “Well, now that Jack is God, and I am his family and the closest to him, I have gained a lot of power.”

“Oh? Is this like a warning?” 

“No, I just don’t plan on keeping anything from you anymore.”

Dean laughed, “yeah that’ll be good from here on out.” 

\---

When they got back to the bunker they all sat together around the map table. They all knew what was coming, they all knew things were changing. However, they had no clue if they were truly for the better. 

“I’ll start,” Sam announced. “Eileen and I are going to re-brand the bunker to the fellowship of letters. Invite Claire and Kaia and other hunters to move in and take assignments and work together as a unit.”

“Speaking of which,” Cas cut him off. “I was on angel radio with Jack this morning, he’s sent all the current monsters to purgatory. Ghosts are ticky without a Death right now, the reapers are working very closely with Jack to make sure as many spirits are taken but some will be stubborn.” 

“Oh, will that make our operation pretty obsolete?” Sam asked.

Cas shook his head, “no, there are still ghosts, demi-gods, witches, demons, rogue angels, reapers smuggling monsters in from purgatory, humans doing dumb spells and summoning true evil, I think you’ll be just as busy but without the things that could eat you or rip your heart out.” 

“Wait, if they’re all gone are Garth and his family gone now?” 

“No, no, Garth’s whole pack is fine. But if any of them get out of line you’ll know.” 

Sam took a deep breath, “that’s good. It means more people will be safe, and we can stay safer. I can’t stop thinking about the hunter who was pushed against that nail by a vamp the other day. If Dean didn’t insist on finding you I think we would have taken that case on.” 

“Life is truly fragile, Jack has seen first hand the death and destruction monsters have caused for no good reason. God always had the power to make human existence truly peaceful and he didn’t do it. Jack knows what you worked for and he wanted it just as badly as you.”

They all smiled as they thought of him, the boy they raised to literally become God. When Castiel held Kelly’s hand and saw peace on earth, it was more than just a metaphorical thing. Jack truly brought peace to not just earth but heaven too. Everyone was getting the endings they wanted, not just what they deserved. 

“Is now a good time to say I quit?” Dean cut into the awkward silence. 

“We knew you would be,” Eileen smiled. 

“When I was in heaven the other day Jack also said he wiped us clean of our past. No criminal records, perfect credit, alive and well. We truly can do whatever we want now so Cas and I are going to buy a house and start living.” 

“I thought he wasn’t going to meddle?” Sam questions, “like I’m grateful don’t get me wrong, but that’s changing a lot more than he said he would.”

“While he’s absorbed God’s powers and God’s memory, he didn’t absorb Chuck’s persona. Chuck however absorbed Amara whole, including her influence which is now inside his head and it was very strong in the beginning. In the last 2 weeks, he’s settled her down and they’re working well together. And he’s doing what a Winchester would do, he’s making the lives of the ones he loves a little better. He wants you safe and comfortable,” Cas explained. “The last thing he wants is to fade off into the wind while you two get killed on a routine hunt. He’s seen too many people die, he’s seen you sacrifice your lives for the greater good, he loves you too much to see you get hurt.” 

Sam bit his lip to hold back his tears, he looked down at his hands on the table and fiddled with his thumbs. “Is he going to come back and see us soon?”

Cas closed his eyes in silent prayer, “follow me.” Cas led them all down the hall to Jack’s bedroom. 

He opened the door, a sigil had been etched into the stone walls. It lit up angelic blue and Jack emerged through it. He smiled and lifted his hand, “hello.” 

“When did you do this?” Sam asked, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

Jack settled into the hug and pressed his face against Sam’s chest with his eyes closed. “Just now, if it’s alright with you I have a few more things I’d like to do for you.” 

Dean hugged him next, then Cas. Eileen just smiled at him. “You’re not going to give me my hearing back are you?” she said, the sarcasm in her voice was palpable. 

“No,” Jack smiled. “I can put the bunker back in the full power it had when Mrs. Butters was here, with working alarms, better warding, the telescope will work again.” 

Dean wrapped his arm around him and led him back down the hall to the Map table, “you know, you don’t have to do all this.” 

“I’ve been alive for 3 years,” he said as he sat down, “and all I’ve seen is you, Cas and Sam working so hard to make the world better. I don’t think it’s in me to give up on the world as Chuck did, there are too many wonderful things here to just walk away from.” 

Cas smiled at Dean from across the table, it was one of those proud Dad smiles Dean always wanted from his father. 

“What else have you been doing in heaven?” Sam asked.

“Well, I’ve made some of the souls in heaven into angels, seeing as we had so little left to take care of business and make sure everything runs smoothly. I made my mother an angel,” he said softly. “I thought, if she could help the President of the United States run his country, she can help me run heaven.”

“How are our parents?” 

Jack smiled again, “I visited them, they’re very happy to be together again for real this time and not just simulated by memories. I asked if they wanted to become angels, they said they wanted to spend their time together in heaven as a retirement right now.”

Sam let out a deep breath of relief, “and everyone else is happy up there too?” 

“Oh yes,” he nodded, “it’s been a non-stop party for the last two weeks up there, but how are you? What are you going to do now?”

“Dean and I are going to buy a house." 

"it's time we got our happy ending," Dean smiled. 

He felt happy and content for the first time in a long time.


	2. Sam and Eileens wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing vows is really fun i enjoyed doing this, I hope you like this chapter! I've also made a spotify playlist for this fic if you want to check it out [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FflaaOOTwP9tTm0oa5KYM?si=IdKRrJxsSj2wYgfCDCVtyQ)

Some of Dean’s best memories with his brother consist of competing with him. Who could reassemble a gun the fastest, who could dig the deepest, who could figure out the case first? It started because Dean needed to bring an aspect of fun to the most fucked up childhood imaginable. Competing against each other followed them well into adulthood too. Most recently, however, it looked like who could get married first, who would have the first kid, who would pay off their mortgage first. Boring adult things that they dreamed of for most of their lives.

Sam beat him to getting married first. Mostly because Dean and Cas decided their dedication to each other meant more than a sheet of paper from the government or a blessing from God, who still came over for dinner every Thursday night anyway.

Sam and Eileen's wedding would an event that's for sure now that Jack has the ability to bend the rules at any point in time, as safely as possible, unlike Chuck, so Dean reached out to him. He asked Jack if there was any way to bring his mom and Bobby, and Eileen’s parents as well, from heaven to the wedding. Jack went a little further and invited everyone from their section of heaven.

They decide to have it in Cas and Dean’s backyard. Near the forest, an arch draped in cloth and pine swigs and fairy lights. 20 chairs gathered together with an aisle separating them. A big white tent off to the side of the yard, food was being prepped in the kitchen, alcohol was dropped off in a truckload, guests mingled all morning around the house.

Dean had to get the rings in the morning, being the best man was a lot more effort than he realized. He stopped at the bunker on the way back, he pulled into the garage and parked, hearing the chatter of familiar voices already waiting for him.

He’s welcomed with a cheer and a round of hugs from everyone before a puff of Purple smoke erupted in the corner of the room. “Do you really think you can have a party without me?” Rowena appeared with a smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean smiled back, wrapping her up in a hug.

“I believe you know my assistant,” she said as the second puff of purple smoke emerged. Bela Talbot stood there in front of him smiling back at him. She blinked to expose her black eyes, and once more to go back to normal.

“Winchester, we meet again.”

“Holy shit,” he reached out to give her a hug as well, “I always knew I’d see you again.”

He made sure everyone had crossed back over one last time before organizing them all into groups to drive back to his house behind him, it took longer than he thought, everyone just wanted to chat with him.

In the garage everyone picked a car, they piled up together as many as they could and made their way from the bunker to Dean’s house. Dean drives with Bobby in the front seat of the impala, Mary and Karen squished in the back, all dressed up fancier than he’s ever seen them.

“So Eileen, what should we know about her?” Bobby asked.

Dean smiled and shook his head lightly, the insanity of it all still running rampant in his mind. “She’s Irish, she holds her liquor better than any of us and she will be the life of the party tonight. She is tough and opinionated and amazing. I’ve known Sam for a long time, but he feels more complete with her in his life.”

“I only knew her a little, and she was lovely,” Mary added, “When is your wedding Dean?”

“Oh we’re not doing that,” he awkwardly laughed. “Sam and Eileen really just wanted the party, marriage doesn’t really feel the same since beefing with God and being wanted by the government, y’know?”

“When you put it like that,” Karen said, shaking her head at the life her husband led without her.

He turned left down a dirt road, “all this field belongs to me and Cas, we’re going to get a few cows I think. Maybe a horse,” he pointed at it all. “Not sure if we want to actually farm or just do a decent garden. Cas also wants to get bees, you luckily missed when he went insane and disappeared to learn to keep bees”

“Yeah,” Bobby laughed, “he’s a character that's for sure. But I’m glad to see you got your head out of your ass and got with him.”

“Yeah, yeah everyone knew but us, shut up.”

They pull up to the house, down the long driveway, they park in his spot, and the parade of other vehicles park along the side of the road. He watches everyone get out, every familiar face that played a part in getting them here, they fluff their dresses and straighten their suits and follow Dean around the back of the house.

Sam is by the bar, a glass of whisky in his hands, his suit in a bag on the chair beside himself. He looks up and his eyes widen. “What the fuck?”

“Just a small wedding present from Jack,” Dean smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder and passing him off to be bombarded with hugs.

He awkwardly shakes Eileen's Dad’s hand and hugs both her mothers. He almost cries in Rowena’s arms once he sees her. He didn’t think she’d actually come. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world dear,” she assured him.

Castiel appears beside Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Eileen is in the guest room changing with her bridesmaids if you want to go up and see her,” he says to her parents.

Dean watches as his mom looks around, “mom,” he calls her over. “Bobby is inside on the couch with our dog, I didn’t tell him you were coming.”

She smiled, lighting up her whole face, “I’ve missed him so much.”

“Do you see Karen and bobby often in heaven?”

She nodded, “yeah, Karen and I have gotten pretty close. Our Bobby’s are pretty similar.”

“Well go on in and see him, its right through the door there and on the left,” Dean pointed at the glass sliding door in the backyard.

They end up having to delay the wedding an hour after that, Eileen cried so hard being reunited with her parents that they have to redo her hair and makeup once she’s all calmed down again.

Dean holds Sam’s suit by the shoulders, Sam slips an arm into each sleeve, he turns to face him with a smile on his face. Dean fixes his tie and pocket square, he pins an overly fancy boutonnière to his suit, straightens out the shoulder of his jacket and takes a step back to look at him.

“I always hoped I’d get to do that one day,” Dean said softly, afraid if he spoke too loud he’d cry and he really didn’t want to cry already.

Sam takes a deep breath, “me too.”

“Let’s go get you married.”

He follows Sam down the aisle, he stands behind him, a crowd of eyes flicker back and forth between the brothers. Everyone smiling and mingling with each other, it’s a very surreal scene. They hear a quick flutter of wings as Jack lands in the middle of the arch and Cas stands behind Dean, “you ready?” Jack asks Sam, who nods slowly, swallowing sharply.

The music starts, Claire stands at the end of the aisle with a bucket of flower petals in her hands, a smug pretend annoyed look on her face as she sprinkles the petals as she walks. She always said she wanted to be a flower girl one day, but she’d never tell you that today.

Eileen's bridesmaids make their way down next, 2 women Dean knows from her hunting connections. Followed by the bride herself.

She has a father on her right side, arms linked together, her mothers stand in the front row and turn with tears in their eyes as she walks closer. Dean turns to look at Sam whose shoulders are shaking as he quietly cries and wipes his tears on his suit sleeves.

He steps forward to accept her hand and help her step up to the altar.

“Hello,” Jack greets everyone with a single hand. “I’ve never done a wedding before,” he says and the crowd laughs lightly. “For those of you who don’t know me I’m Jack, Castiel the angel is my father, which would make Dean my step-dad and Sam here my uncle.” he got yet another laugh from the crowd, he smiled softly to himself.

“I’ve known Sam my whole life, but he is more like an older brother to me, he has always believed in me, cared for me, and he played a part in showing me what love and found family really meant.

“Understanding the world as quickly as I had to under the supervision of the Winchesters was a challenge. I met Sam when he was still mourning Eileen, I met a Sam Winchester who had felt the immense loss of love time and time again and he taught me that we fight for who we love, we remember them when they’re gone but most of all we should be thankful for every moment we have with them.

“It is an absolute honour that they asked me to officiate this wedding today, so without further ado, Eileen would you like to say your vows first?”

They turn to look at each other, they’re holding hands lightly while staring into each other's glossy eyes with wide smiles. A part of Dean wishes he was on the other side so he could witness the happiest moment of his brother’s life head-on. All he’s ever wanted for Sam was this, normalcy, health, love, happiness. And Eileen was the last puzzle piece in him achieving that.

She pulls her hands away from Sam’s grip, “Sam Winchester,” she signs and speaks at the same time for everyone. “I always thought that the day I got revenge for my parents’ death would be the best day of my life. Don’t get me wrong, revenge is sweet, but meeting you at the same time was a blessing. You are so caring, your heart is huge. Which makes sense, ‘cause you’re gigantic,” she couldn’t help but laugh along with the guests.

“You learned more sign language for me, you were willing to go at my pace and follow my lead and we lived separate lives while still loving each other. Loving you is light and free and wonderful. I feel like a princess, but a badass one that helps you kick the shit out of the dragon. I feel beyond blessed to spend the rest of my life with you, Sam. I vow to love you with my entire heart, in this life, my last, and for however long eternity ends up being.”

Sam wiped a tear from his cheek, he giggled lightly as he tried to play it cool. He licked his lips and tried to pull himself together. “I love you too,” he signed.

“I think everyone here would agree I don’t have the best track record with love interests,” he said glancing at the crowd and laughing with them. “But no one has ever come back to me before you.”

He took another deep breath, “Fate doesn’t really make sense to me anymore, nothing in my life happened out of pure coincidence, so losing you felt pretty final for a while. My life has been a series of terrible events with happy moments scattered here and there, the only constant I knew for a long time was that nothing about my life was normal or good.

“Meeting you changed my life, you flipped everything I thought I knew on its head,” a tear slipped down his cheek. “I vow to make your coffee every morning and eat real bacon with you in the mornings after you make margaritas. Most importantly I vow to love you for the rest of time, to cherish every single moment I get with you because you make the world a better place.”

“Do you have the rings, Dean?” Jack asked softly.

Dean wiped the tears off his cheeks and sniffled a bit, “Hell yeah I do!” he tried to compensate, to which everyone in the crowd awed over. He handed the rings to Jack, watching him take them out of the little felt bag and hold them in his hand.

He passed one to Eileen and one to Sam, “you know how this part goes, repeat after me Sam. with this ring I ask you to be my person, to love and to cherish, forevermore.”

With shaky hands, Sam slides the ring over Eileen’s finger first and signs “with this ring I ask you to be my person, to love and to cherish, forevermore.”

“I do,” she says softly before doing the same, “with this ring I ask you to be my person, to love and to cherish, forevermore.”

“I do,” Sam’s voice almost cracks.

“It is my honour and privilege to officially welcome you to our family, you may kiss now.”

Eileen jumped as she lunged for his mouth. Sam held her around her waist as he kissed her swaying her before he placed her back on the ground as their lips separated once more. The whole room clapped and cheered, Castiel whistled loud enough to deafen Dean but he didn’t care. This was the best moment of his brother’s life, and he felt so proud he sobbed.

Sam turned around with tears in his own eyes and pulled Dean into a quick hug. Dean patted him on the back before sending him on his way back down the aisle with his new bride.

\-----

The bar filled up very fast. Sam and Eileen were off getting their photos taken by Kaia, she’s really gotten into photography lately. She takes creepy abandoned house photos on hunts with Claire and sells them now.

They mingle around with everyone for a while. Dean is way too excited to introduce Charlie and Jo to Donna and Jody.

He watches as Rowena strides towards Ketch with two glasses of scotch in her hands. That will be interesting tonight.

Eileen’s parents and Mary are all sat at a table together smiling and laughing, her Bobby has his arm around her and a smile on his face. Dean’s Bobby is behind the bar making drinks with Karen and Rufus sitting in front of him, he’s got his hands full with those two. It was nice to see that he didn’t have to choose between them in heaven, he looks so happy.

“Dean,” he hears someone call to him. He turns to see Bella smiling at him. She passes him a beer and sat down beside him. “A lot has happened since we died.”

“You have no idea,” he shook his head in disbelief. “So how long have you been a demon now?”

“It’s been what, 15 years since I died, so a little over 1000 years in hell. It’s been interesting, to say the least.”

“And you’ve never come up to visit?”

“No, I heard about you and Crowley and all your antics, however,” she said with a smirk, “you were a demon for a time correct?”

“Oh yeah, I had the Mark of Cain believe it or not.”

“Bastard!” she joking smacked his arm, “I looked for the first blade for years. I had a buyer offering 30 million for it at one point.”

“It’s useless without the mark,” he pointed out.

She smiled at him softly, “I always knew you’d find a way out of your deal, you were always so special I knew you’d change the world.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I was so hard on you before you died. We all make deals for a reason, I’m sorry I didn’t understand it at the time,” he apologized wholeheartedly.

“Well I’ll be damned, Dean Winchester knows how to apologize.”

He laughed softly, “A lot can change in 15 years.”

She held out her beer bottle, “cheers.” she clinked her bottle against his and smiled.

“Cheers,” he smiled right back, taking a look at the party.

Garth and his little ones were running around the field with Miracle. Patience introduced Missouri to her newfound family. Ellen, Ash and Pamala were taking shots together. All their apocalypse friends were clearing chairs to make room for Dancing. Dinner was being prepped in the kitchen. Jack and Kelly walked hand in hand down the road together looking at the field.

He walked over to where Castiel was leaning against the house. He stood close beside him and linked his arm under Cas’s and dropped his head to his shoulder.

Everyone they loved, everyone that played a part in their story was there, in his yard, and they were happy. For the first time in his life, there was a party of hunters taking place in front of him and it wasn’t a funeral.

“Follow me,” Dean took Castiel by the hand and led him into the garage, closing the door behind them.

“We are not doing anything with everyone here,” Cas whispered aggressively.

“I know that!” Dean laughed at the absurdity, “I have something for you.”

“Oh,” he smiled, pulling him in to kiss his cheek softly. “I like presents.”

Dean shook his head, fake annoyed. He reached inside the pocket of his suit, moving the pocket square out of the way to find another small felt bag like the one he handed Jack. “I made us something.”

He opened the little bag and slid the two rings out into his hand. “Sam had the gold knife Eileen used on their first hunt together melted down to make their rings. And I stole the idea completely and had our rings made out of your original angel blade.”

Cas was shocked, he tried to speak but nothing came out.

“I know you have a lot of trauma around what happened with heaven, and so I took something that was once so destructive and held so much power and I changed it. Because if I’ve learned anything from you over these years is that a little love can go a long way, it can save the world. And I wanted you to see that everything from your past led you here, you paved the way and changed my world and no amount of destruction could stop me from loving you.”

“I-” he goes to speak but abandons the sentence to pull Dean into a kiss. “I love you,” he whispers against Dean’s lips.

“Should we be cheesy and say some vows just because we can?” Cas asked softly.

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat. “You go first.”

“I never told you this, but when I received word from God that I was to go and get you from hell that wasn’t my only task,” he started, Dean tilted his head to look at him with a confused look. “I had to put your body back together. It had been 4 months since you died, you were decomposing and torn up and in other words, gross,” they laughed together.

“So I sat there in that field and I made you whole again. I stitched you back together, I hand-painted your freckles and counted every single one. I wondered how it was possible to live as long as I had and never seen beauty quite like you before. Holding your physical form was enough to make me wonder, to feel, and I thought how am I to just never speak to this creation again?

“But then I held your soul in the palm of my hands, and I fell in love with you. With every mistake, every fear, all the horror of your past and the glory of your future. And I wished and hoped and prayed that one day I could be a part of that future, even if I was nothing more than a smudge on the windshield of your life, I wanted to have the honour of knowing you.

“And so I flew with you wrapped in my arms and I branded your shoulder with my handprint the way an artist would sign the corner of a painting.” tears streamed down both their faces, “Dean Winchester, I may be older than you can comprehend, but my life didn’t start till that day.”

“You’re a dick,” Dean cried, “how am I supposed to top that?”

“You don’t usually,” Castiel said making them laugh so hard they just kept crying.

“Shut up,” Dean said calming himself down, running his hands down the sleeves of Castiel’s suit jacket, “okay,” he said with a deep breath.

“I didn’t think I’d live past 30, dying in the claws of a hell hound was where I imagined my story ending. If anyone had told me that no actually an angel is going to rescue you, you’re going to fall madly in love, adopt two children, kill god with the power of our son’s love for us and live happily ever after I would have punched them in the mouth.

“I have never been happier than when I’m with you, we could be 10 seconds away from dying but with you, beside me, I’d still have a smile on my face. I only want to live if you’re right beside me. I love you so much.

“And I think back to when there was a time when I thought love made you crazy, and I had to become like my Dad and I’d go nuts and hunt things down and kill and hate my kids because I no longer have their other parent to help me love them and it sucked, but you came back to me and the presence of your love in my life changed me as a man. I never wanted to be like my father and you reminded me I didn’t have to be. Loving you makes me a better person, and being loved by you makes me feel like the only man in the world.”

Dean pressed their foreheads together and looks down between them to slide one of the rings over Castiel’s ring finger. “So with this ring, I vow to love you as long as the universe exists, and then some.”

Cas took the other ring from him and slid it over Dean’s finger, “And I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unbreakable bond. It is a reminder of my eternal faith and unwavering dedication to you.”

“I’ve always found the I do part cheesy,” Dean whispered with a smile.

Cas shook his head, “shut up and kiss me already.”

Dean plants his lips against his as fast as possible, pushing cas back and against his own truck. They kiss for a while, they hear the music playing in the yard, people cheering, a bottle smash and eruptions of laughter.

Dean pulls back and looks at him once more, “let’s go party, we have forever to make out.”

\---

It doesn’t take long for it to get dark, with a wave of his hands Jack strings lights over the dance floor and handing through the trees. The music plays throughout the evening, they have a large dinner followed by cake and of course, Sam and Eileen’s first dance.

Sam surprises her by getting a small speaker and putting it in his suit pocket, he plays their song through it so she can place her hand on his chest to feel the music. The room watched in silence as the two of them sway together in the centre of the room. Totally encapsulated by the moment.

Dean wipes a tear from his cheek at the scene. He’s the first to clap when they pull apart, cheering loud and proudly at his little brother.

They all take their seats again for speeches, and Dean gets to go first.

“Good evening everyone, how is everyone enjoying the night?” he asks awkwardly in front of the mic. Everyone cheers to fill in the silence he leaves.

“Today I had to take a drive to get the rings for Sam, so I had an hour alone in my car. The same car that became a nursery for me to raise my baby brother, base camp through our childhood, and the place where my bond with Sam got stronger.

“I can remember all the conversations we’ve had in that car. From teaching you your ABC’s to coaching you through asking Eileen out,” he says softly, smiling at the two of them. “I remember Sam’s first heartbreak pretty clearly, and I remember telling him ‘if this is how much it hurts to let go of your first love, imagine just how much you’ll love your soulmate.’”

He made sure to practice the next part of his speech carefully every night for weeks, wanting to address Eileen in sign language to tell her how much she means to him.

“Knowing that you, Eileen, are my brother’s soulmate makes me so happy. You are so cool and so funny and way out of my brother’s league. But you’re also smart and kick-ass and strong as hell, you are the best person he could have fallen in love with, and I’m so glad you’re now my sister. Welcome to the family Eileen, thank you for loving my brother.”

Eileen got up from her seat and walked over to Dean to give him a big hug while everyone cheered, “thanks for raising him to be so loveable,” she said to him softly.

Speech after speech, there are a million cheers and too many shots taken. Everyone starts sharing stories and yelling over each other, they head to the dance floor for more dancing and drunken fun.

Sam grabs a glass off the table, clinking a butter knife against it. “Hey everyone,” he shouted to get their attention. “My brother over there is a huge sap,” he drunkenly pointed over at Dean. “And I know for a fact that he’s always dreamed of having his first dance at his wedding one day, so Dean, grab your husband and get your ass to the dance floor and live out your dreams! You pushed so hard for me to get here my whole life, it’s time you had some glory too.”

Dean blushed very hard, his whole face going pink as he felt his heart sink into his stomach. “You’re a little shit, ya know that?”

‘More like big shit’ Eileen signed.

Cas was by the sound system, plugging in his phone and telling Garth what song to put on. “You’re not going to have me dance to a sappy pop song are you?”

“Well,” Cas said, taking his hand and leading him to the dancefloor, “I picked the song so yes. But I think you’ll like it, I thought of you the first time I heard it.”

Dean rolls his eyes, he can’t help but smile at him. Totally in love with him.

Cas takes his hand as the music starts, holding him close and swaying them back and forth. Dean holds one of his hands while snaking the other from Castiels side to his back, pulling him in closer and pressing their cheeks together. Cas holds on to him and digs his chin into Dean’s shoulder.

He hums along, not knowing the words, but Cas does. He whispers the parts that remind him of Dean in his ear. “You’re a cowboy like me, never wanted love, just a fancy car.” it makes Dean smile from ear to ear as he cuddles in closer to him as they sway together.

The room disappears, just the two of them swaying together to the beat. He kisses his shoulder and cheek occasionally, rubbing his hand on Cas’s back softly. He’s so content he could stay there forever.

“Now you hang from my lips, like the Gardens of Babylon. With your boots beneath my bed, forever is the sweetest con,” he whispers in Dean’s ear. “You're a cowboy like me. And I'm never gonna love again.”

“I’m never gonna love again,” Dean sings back into Castiel’s ear this time.

Tears in his eyes, he pulls back and kisses him softly. The party cheers, he’s overfilled with so much joy he laughs in the middle of the kiss, tears jumping down his cheeks.

It was the best night they could have asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i had them dance to taylor swift, sue me.


End file.
